


Кое-что слаще

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Рэю срочно нужно что-то сладкое.





	Кое-что слаще

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Sweeter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388820) by [RazzleyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD). 



Рэй Палмер ел только здоровую пищу. Всегда предпочитал свежие хрустящие овощи фастфуду и никогда не изменял своей безглютеновой диете. Однако случались дни, когда он испытывал сильное искушение. Рэй был безумным сладкоежкой, так что когда подобное случалось, игнорировать желание было невозможно.  
  
Сейчас он пытался изо всех сил, но едва мог разобрать слова в романе, который читал. Он так сильно пытался сосредоточиться на книге, что совершенно перестал следить за дыханием — сбившимся и неровным.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Мик, развалившийся на кровати с собственной книгой.  
  
Рэй вынырнул из заполняющего сознание тумана.  
  
— Да, всё хорошо. А что? — повернулся он к обеспокоенному партнёру.  
  
— Дышишь странно, — заметил Мик, закладывая книгу большим пальцем, чтобы ничто не отвлекало.  
  
— Ничего такого, Мик. Честно. Мне просто нужно… кое-что… — сказал Рэй и прикусил губу, сообразив, что только что сказал. Почувствовал, как краснеет. — Сладости! Мне нужно что-нибудь сладкое! — поправился он, мысленно давая себе тумака за то, что допустил двусмысленность, будто выпрашивая у Мика непристойное одолжение.  
  
— Так чего не сходишь и не возьмёшь? Уверен, Гидеон может сделать почти что угодно.  
  
— Видишь ли, мне нужно настоящее… То есть… никаких претензий к её готовке, но… Мне нужно что-то, сделанное человеком.  
  
— Долго ты скрывал, что сладкоежка, красавчик, — улыбнулся Мик, откладывая книгу на кровать и поднимаясь, чтобы подойти к нему. — Полагаю, мы придумаем решение этой задачи. — Он одарил Рэя понимающим взглядом и поднял очки для чтения вверх, устраивая их надо лбом. 

 

***

  
Рэю понадобилось время, чтобы собрать всё необходимое для приготовления своего любимого безглютенового печенья с шоколадной крошкой. А потом он попросил Мика помочь его приготовить. Конечно, Мик согласился.  
  
Прошло двадцать минут, а Мик всё ещё никак не помогал. Он радостно сидел в стороне и пялился на то, как работает Рэй: его жесты и перемещения были прекрасно, были искусством. Но Мик не был бы собой, если бы после столь долгого ожидания сказал что-то кроме «да сделай уже свои грёбаные печеньки».  
  
— Эй! Выпечка требует времени и терпения, — улыбнулся Рэй, засыпая в тесто остатки шоколадной стружки.  
  
В этот момент Мик замыслил озорство. Он скользнул Рэю за спину и обнял его за талию: вроде как в порыве романтичности, но на деле — чтобы зачерпнуть ложечку теста.  
  
Рэй немного растерялся — Мик впервые позволил себе подобную ласку, — но с удовольствием её принял. Прикрыл глаза, вздохнул, наслаждаясь собравшимся между ними теплом. Усмехнувшись, Мик потянулся левой рукой к чаше, но получил по ней ложкой от мгновенно просёкшего ситуацию Рэя.  
  
— Ай! Какого хрена, красавчик?! — возмутился Мик, возвращая ладонь обратно ему на талию и потирая второй рукой.  
  
Рэй обернулся к нему.  
  
— Есть сырые яйца — опасно. Подхватишь что-нибудь, — отругал он Мика и опустил ложку обратно в тесто. — Кроме того, — он прижался сильнее и улыбнулся, — есть кое-что гораздо более сладкое, что ты можешь попробовать.  
  
Мик хохотнул, проследив, как метнулся взгляд Рэя к его губам.  
  
— Поцелуешь меня? — уточнил Мик.  
  
Рэй улыбнулся, вдохнул и прильнул к нему, целуя. Их губы соприкоснулись, почти не двигаясь, и тут зазвенела прогревшаяся духовка. Мик хмыкнул и отодвинулся — буквально на дюйм.  
  
— Может, вернёшься к своим печенькам, пока я снова не поддался соблазну? — прошептал он Рэю в губы. Тот хихикнул и развернулся, чтобы выложить тесто на противень, выдерживая между будущими печеньями расстояние ровно в два дюйма. Мик снова прижался к его спине — на этот раз только для того, чтобы наблюдать за плавными движениями. 

 

***

  
Рэй улыбнулся, закинул в рот последний кусочек печенья — предварительно смоченный в молоке, конечно, — и проглотил его. Ровно то, что нужно; потребность в сладком была удовлетворена и утихла. Он откинулся назад, пристраивая голову у Мика на груди.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, Мик, — выдохнул Рэй.  
  
— Ну… Я ничего особо не делал, но… Всегда пожалуйста? — тепло рассмеялся тот в ответ.  
  
— Ты был рядом со мной, этого более чем достаточно. И, знаешь… Все эти поцелуи тоже были весьма кстати. — Рэй глянул вверх на пыхтящего от смеха Мика, и тот, наклонив голову, поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Как скажешь, красавчик.


End file.
